Rude Awakening
by LoveStruck2547
Summary: Bella beleives Edward is cheating on her, with his ex, Tayna,but he denies in. But Edward might have lied. Story is better than summary. All Human. Rated M for safety. Chapter 3 rewritten, and ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1: Unfaithful

I couldn't believe it, I just couldn't.

This was the man I had been friends with since birth.

This was the man whose twin sister was one of my best friends.

This was the man who gave me his virginity and I gave him mine.

This was the man I fell in love with and married.

This was the man who has been cheating on me for God knows how long!

I sat on the floor in the living room with my knees to my chest; I sat there for hours after the worst phone I have ever gotten in my life.

"_Bella!" Angela screamed in the phone._

"_Ang! What's wrong?" I asked, she was freaking me out now._

"_Did you die your hair blonde?"_

"_No, why?" I laughed slightly at her weird question._

"_Is Edward with you?" she demanded in a shaky voice._

"_No he's meeting up with Emmett and Jasper for drinks or something. Why do you ask?"_

"_Bella, Edward is cheating on you!" she started crying into the phone._

"_W-wha-what" I choked out_

"_I just saw him making out with some blonde, I think its Tanya."_

"_Wait, Tanya, as in, ex-girlfriend, Tanya?"_

"_I'm afraid so" _

"_I've got to go, thanks for telling me"_

_Your welcome, Bella. Bye."_

"_Bye." I said but the line was already dead._

_I was going to call Edward but I decided against it, I'd wait until he got home._

My train of thought was rudely interrupted when I felt his lips kissing my neck. Damnit him for being so quiet! In utter disgust I leaned away from him. I closed my eyes and buried my face in my hands. I felt him pull me into his lap, Itried to push away but his strong arms held me in place.

"Bella?" he asked softly " What's wrong."

I didn'tsay anything, and after a few minutes he started pulling my hands away from my face. I looked into his green eyes and broke down. He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me for dear life

"Bella! Way are you crying, what happened?" he sounded sincerly worried

"You should know of all people" I whispered once I gained control of my self.

" What are talking about?"

" Angela saw you today with..." I could barley choke this five little words

" With who, Emmett and Jazz?" He looked me in the eyes, confusion all over his face

"No, with Tanya!" I said turning my face away from him

He pulled my chin back in his direction so I was forsed to look him in the eyes

"Bella, I would never do that to you. Never. Tanya ambussed me before I met up with Em and Jazz. I told her to leave me alone, but she refused and shoved her tongue down my throut. After I got her off of me, I told her to stay the hell away from me, and walked away. That's all that happened."

"Promise" I asked sternly. He nodded.

"I'm going to go call Emmett" I climbed out of his lap. He grabbed my arm on the way up.

" Wait , why?"

"Because he's my brother and I need to vent. Why, I can't talk to my own brother?" I said angerly.

" Because He doesn't need to know!" he yelled

"What, do you have something to hide from him? He's one of your best friend, why shouldn't he know?" I pulled my arm out of his grip.

I didn't let him answer, I ran upstairs and locked the door to our bedroom behind me. I quickly packed an overnight bag. I heard him coming up the stairs. He started knocking at the door.

"Bella. Please open the door." He said through the door.

I threw my bag over my shoulder, unlocked the door, pushed passed edward, and ran to the door. Before leaving I stopped to grab my purse, BIG mistake! Edward grabbed my arm once again and turned me to look at him.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I don't mean what I said. Please don't go." He pleaded.

I didn't know what to do. Leave, and let him suffer for pissing me off; or just forgive him.

* * *

**Cliffhanger baby! What do you think Bella will do. Leave, or stay.**

**Sorry guys. I haven't updated in a few days. If you have read my profile then you would know I've got a wedding to plan. 40 days left! **


	2. Chapter 2: Payback, Baby!

**There is a song that goes with half of this chapter. "The Look" by Celeste Kellogg. You've got to watch the music video to understand it fully.**

**I Don't Own Twilight!**

* * *

I pulled my arm from his grip and turned away from him.

"I'll call you when I'm ready to talk" was all I said to him before walking out the door.

He watched as I got in my truck and pulled out of the driveway. He didn't even try to make me stay, asshole! I quickly drove away from the house and a-crossed town to Emmett's apartment. I sat in the truck for what seemed liked hours crying. Em must have seen me from the window because soon after my come-apart, he was opening the door and pulling me out.

"Hey Bells, What's the matter. Edward being a dick?" He was joking around, most likely trying to cheer me up.

"How'd you know?"

"What did he do?"

" Angela called saying that she saw Edward kissing another girl, and when he got home I asked him what happened. After he told me I wanted to call you to tell you and he tryed to get me to not call you." I broke down crying and he gave me one of his bear hugs.

"It's going to be okay, Bells. Come-one, let's go inside, it's starting to rain" I grabbed my bag from the passenger seat.

"Is that all you have?"

"Yeah, but I'm going to get some more stuff from the house tomorrow while Edward is at work"

"Alright, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine Emmett." I gave him a weak smile, but he didn't looked convinced.

I never realized until now just how protective my brother was, and right now, I'm grateful for it.

* * *

After throwing up for the third time today, I drove to the house and saw a black and red Mustang in the driveway. _What the hell?_ I thought to myself. I pulled out my phone and texted Alice.

_" Have you heard from Edward?"_

_" He called last night and asked if you with me and told me you two had gotten in a fight yesterday, but that's it" _

"_ K Thanks"_

I dialed Edward's boss's , Aro, number.

"Hello" His voice came over the receiver.

"Hi Aro, it's Bella, Edward's wife."

"Oh, Bella! How are you?"

" I'm okay. I was just wondering if Edward came to work today?"

"No, he didn't. He said he was sick."

"Okay thanks. Bye Aro"

"Goodbye, Bella. Call me if there is anything else you need."

" I will" I said, hanging up.

I got out of the truck and walked to the door, fumbling with my keys and finally got the door open. His phone sat in the middle of the couch. Now I know he's home, because he never goes anywhere without his phone. I quietly ran up the stairs and slowly opened the bedroom door. He was laying on the bed with Tanya's head on his chest. Both of them naked. I felt the tears welling up in my eyes, and I let out a loud gasp. His head turned and he saw me in the doorway, he quickly sat up.

"Bella? What are doing here?" He knew he was caught.

"I live here, remember? I came back to get some more stuff, but I see you're busy, so I'll just go. And don't tell me 'it's not what it looks like' because it's EXACTLY what it looks like. You've been screwing this whore for god knows how long!"

I ran out of the room, leaving him with his slut. He called my name, but I was done with him. When I got to the car he was at the door in his boxers, Tanya right behind him. I didn't care, she can have him.

* * *

When I got Back to Emmett's apartment I got a text from Rosalie.

_"Hey, me and Alice are at Angie's. She told me what happened. Guess who's here and who he's with?_"

"_I don't care, she can have him."_

_"Just come and give him what he deserves. PLEASE!"_

_"Okay, I'm coming"_

I hopped in my truck an drove to the coffee shop. When I got inside I looked for Alice and Rose. They were sitting in a booth on the far right side of the shop, and they were glaring at someone. I followed there gaze to him and the slut. I quickly walked over to Rose and Alice.

"Has he seen you guys?" I asked Alice.

"No, he's been in that same position ever sense he sat down" She did NOT sound to happy with her brother.

I looked over at him again. His head was in his hands on the table, and she tried to comfort him but he shook her off. Good, he should fell guilty. Angela (who owns the coffee shop) came over to me.

"Do you want me to kick him out?"

"No. Just get me a strawberry smoothie. I'm Going to have a little fun." My evil side is about to kick his sorry ass. She left to get my drink

"Are you going to do what I think you going to do?" Alice asked, her evil side leaking into her voice.

"Hopefully" Angela then cam back with my smoothie, and I thanked her. "Let's do this" I said slipping the of my finger.

I walked over to their table, ring in one hand, smoothie in the other. I stood behind him, took the lid off my smoothie, and poured it all over his head. I then dropped my wedding ring in front of him, and walked back to Alice and Rose. They were laughing as I slid into the booth.

"Let's get out of here." Rose said after she stopped laughing.

* * *

**There's chapter two, hope you guys like it.**

**There's a picture of Edward and Bella's house on my profile.**

**19 Days til my wedding! If you guys want to see my wedding dress, PM me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I had a few minutes have to post something! I'll post the next chapter of this story when I get back from my honeymoon next Saturday, and this next chapter will be worth the wait. Lets just say.. well I don't want to spoil anything but sense you guys are so awesome I tell you One thing .Things get better for Bella. Love you guys, see you next week!  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Mark on Us

**Thanks guys ****for your reviews! You're all awesome! Sorry it took me so long to update, my computer got a HUGE virus. I'm so sorry please forgive me. **

**I don't own twilight!**

* * *

_2 weeks later_

It was done. The divorce papers were signed and Edward was leaving for the job offer he got months ago in Chicago. I was keeping the house, because of the baby. I had been to the doctor last week and he said I was having a little girl, I've known I was pregnant for a four months but now Edward is acting like I'm not pregnant and he's moving anyway. I just hope I won't lose her like I did Mason. I just couldn't have both of my children born stillborn. I was so tired from this whole mess that I fell asleep on the floor in my room where my bed (that is now burnt to pieces) used to be. And man my dream where weird.

_Me and Emmett came through the Cullen's front door and he instantly sat next to Edward and Jasper on the couch who were in an intense video game battle. I ran up the stairs only tripping once, Esme stopped me to tell me the game started in 10 minutes and to tell the other girls, and finally made it to Alice's room. The three of us, Alice Rose and me quickly applied back game face lines to our cheeks ,dressed in all black ,and hid a pair of night-vision goggles in our hoodies. We ran down the stairs and out to the garage, just in time. The boys, Esme and Carlisle were already there._

_"Alright, you guys already know the rules but I'm going say them again," Esme said, pulling out a crumpled piece of paper as she spoke." Dead zone is the garage,one hit and your out, the winning team gets free rein over the opposing team. No biting, scratching, hair pulling, punching, kicking, pulling down of the pant or underwear, breaking of masks, hanging members of the other team from ANY trees," the guys laughed at that one."no purple nurples, no tripping, no ass biting, no... no blow-jobs, no nut busting, no streaking to distract other team, and no paint-balls to the private parts... Ok who came up with these rules... Emmett?"_

_"Hey, all of us made up the rules together!" Emmett said._

_"Ok what ever you say. Get your gear and get the game started." Esme said excitedly._

_We all grabbed a paint-ball guns, masks, and intercoms. We all ran to our positions and Esme blew the air horn. I pulled on my goggles and could see clearly, I saw Emmett up a tree 20 feet away, I aimed my gun and shot his arm. He cussed loudly and jumped down from the tree and ran towards the garage, I smiled and laughed silently. After 20 minutes of playing and the sound of other kids getting shot out of the game. The air horn blew to end the game and I ran to the garage. I was the last one there. I finally won at paintball after playing it for 5 years, and I'm 16 for crying out loud!  
_

The dream took a different turn than the memory when Edward shot his gun into the air and instead of a paintball a firework exploded into the air and changed the whole scene. I was standing in Edward's room at his parent's house. I knew exactly what memory this was. I was the day I lost my son. I watched myself lay on the hospital bed crying as Edward tried to comfort me. It never worked, even now, there is a whole in my chest that belongs to my son. Even if he wasn't planned, and me and Edward had to rush to get married before he was born, he still left a mark on everyone's lives. And its a mark that will stay with us forever.

* * *

**OK guys, I need your help. I can't come up with any good names for Bella's baby girl. So review and you ideas for names my way. I need First and Middle names. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5: VOTE! PLEASE!

OK Guys I can't continue with the story if you guys don't vote for the baby's name! So Vote , please! The poll is on my profile. When you guys FINALLY vote, the next chapter with be AWESOME! And maybe if your lucky... you'll get something special, but only if you vote for a name, SO HURRY! I love you guys and thanks for all of your support!


	6. Chapter 6

**I am SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I never thought it would take this long to post this chapter! But its up now so I hope thta can make up for the long wait! And hopefully this chapter is good!********  
**

******I wish I owned Twilight but sadly I don't.**

* * *

_Edwards POV_

_You asshole. _I thought to myself._ You knew Bella was pregnant, and you go and pull this shit. After only a year and after all you to have been through together, you go and cheat on her; with Tanya of all people! Your so stupid! __No, I wanted this, you were sick of Bella not giving you anything and complaining about losing Mason._

Mason, little baby Mason. The son I meet but never got to know. The reason Bella finally agreed to marry me. Would I have done this if Mason was alive? Probably.I enough of an ass that if Mason was alive then Bella would still be like this minus the depression and adding happiness. She would be to be to busy taking care of Mason that I would probably forgotten.

And now she's pregnant again! Thank God we are getting a divorce! Ok that sounds really bitchy, I'm not glad Bella is filing for divorce, but that way maybe someone will take the responsibly of take care of the newest baby. I couldn't take it if this one died too. Then again, I took Mason's death better than Bella did. If we had just been more careful, then none of this would have happened...

_I stood in the the little hospital room that Bella was assigned to. She was curled in a ball on the hospital bed, she finally fell asleep twenty minutes ago. I decided it was safe to go see Mason one last time; I walked down the hall to the nursery. My sons bed was in a separate room than the living babies. He was wrapped in his blanket with the little hat still on his head.I picked him up and held him to my chest. _

_To think that seven hours ago Mason was born, and four hours ago he died. Three short hours, and my son was gone. The doctors say they don't know why he died,he just did. _

_But then again, Bella wasn't supposed to get pregnant. Mason was an "oops baby". And I felt so stupid for getting Bella pregnant that I thought marrying her would make up for it. Well, it worked. Everyone felt better about Mason being born after the wedding, they didn't like that we like that we were having a baby six months after graduating; but they were dealing with it. _

_We wouldn't even be married yet if we had been more careful. Maybe if we had just waited until after college, or at least high school for hell sakes. I wouldn't be in a hospital holding my dead son in my arms._

Boy, was I wrong. I should have known that Bella and me would have never worked out anyway. We were planning on going to two different colleges. I was going to go Stanford, and she was going to go to the University of Arizona. In time we would've grown apart, just like we have now. We WOULD be at college now, growing apart; like we were supposed to, if we hadn't gone to that stupid party. Yes the night Bella got pregnant we went to a party. And when we got back to my house (Charlie thought she was having a sleepover with Alice), things got out of hand, and two months later... BAM we find out Bella's pregnant.

And now, almost a year later; she's gotten pregnant, gotten married, given birth to her stillborn son, gotten pregnant AGAIN, found up her husband has been cheating on her, and as gotten a divorce. And it's all because of me. Sure, its not my fault Mason died, but I did get Bella pregnant in the first place. And i shouldn't have married her if I knew i still loved Tanya. I've ruined Bella's life because I'm a selfish bastard. I never deserved Bella in the first place anywa.y


End file.
